Taking Chances
by doCHAI
Summary: King Henry VIII was having another one of his mood swings, one concerning Queen Katherine. What happens if that mood swing changes England's destiny?
1. Taking Chances

_Disclaimer: I own no one of the characters mentioned in this story._

* * *

_What do you say to taking chances?  
__What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
__Never knowing if there's solid ground below, or hand to hold, or hell to pay  
__What do you say?  
__~Taking Chances, Celine Dion_

* * *

It was that same time of the year again, and he would deal with it differently every year. There was a year when he would be angry at whoever crosses his path. There was a year when he locked himself up in his bedchamber all day long. There was a year when no one but the Queen could get a calm reply from him, and there was a year when he spent the whole day in the gardens playing with the Princess, and sitting beside the Queen. It was the day his mother died. It was the day a boy called Prince Harry lost his beloved mother.

The previous year, on that very same day, he finally decided that having a female heir wasn't going to do any good for his kingdom. So on that very day, he told Cardinal Wolsey that he wanted a divorce.

That morning King Henry VIII woke up with flushed face. You can tell that he didn't want that day to come. Before Mass, he treated everyone like how a king must, but those around him knew that with one wrong action, the King of England would tear them apart.

He sat with his wife at Mass, but usually, right after, he would turn his attention to Lady Anne Boleyn, the girl he would replace the Queen with, right after he gets his way. "Your Majesties," Lady Anne swept a low curtsey as their Majesties passed by, but unlike every other usual day, the King didn't look at her with such passion, and such desire. He didn't even look at her at all.

Queen Katherine noticed that and looked over at her husband. "I see you forgot to acknowledge your whore," she whispered to the King.

At those words, the King stopped walking. "Halt," he said, stopping everyone in their paths. "I wish to be alone with my wife, the Queen." He turned to everyone, stressing out on his courtiers and to the Queen's ladies. "And I do mean alone."

From another part of the chapel Anne complained to her father, horror taking over her as she smelled the first scent of defeat. "What is he doing father? Am I not worthy to accompany him in this very day of sadness for him?"

Tomas Boleyn's face was calm, seeing no problem as this was just another one of the King's unconventional ways of commemorating his mother's death. "Not unless he begins to visit the Queen's bedchamber again, I see no worry. Besides, daughter, she is barren. She can no longer provide the King what he wants."

Anne could not smile at this thought. There was no telling of what the King wants and it would not be surprising if the King wanted the Queen, the beautiful Infanta he fell in love with when she was about to be his brother's bride.

* * *

The Queen's apartments were empty without the ladies in waiting lingering. It was certainly not made for only two people – it was made for the Queen's household. The King and Queen sat quietly by the window, each holding a cup of ale, neither one drinking. It was cold outside and the coldness was seeping in through the little gaps on the window. Rich tapestries inside the room didn't help either, as there was an unusual coldness inside the room.

"Isn't this lovely?" Henry spoke after the long silence. "You and me not being the King and Queen of England, just being Henry and Katherine."

Katherine smiled a little. "Of course."

Henry's face lit up when he was his wife's smile. It has been long since he last saw that, and he knows it he is the cause of that absence. He has caused her so much pain. "I suppose you no longer want to consume your cup of ale?" he said, offering to take her cup.

She obliged, handing her cup over. "Thank you, husband." When Henry stood up, she rubbed her hands a little; they were cold from sitting so long by the window. She folded her hands on her lap, not wanting to ruin this moment she has with Henry. Maybe this was the start of him turning back to her, and her complaining from the cold would not help at all. She flinched a little at the touch if his husband's warm hands. _Where could that body heat come from? _She thought, realizing that she was very cold.

"You didn't say you were very cold," Henry said, thinking how foolish he was to stay so long by the window. "Let's stay by the fire." He led his wife, placing his hand on the small of her back, the other one taking her hand. "You could have just told me you were cold."

"Why are you doing this?" Katherine asked, her face demanding. "We are in the middle of the annulment of our marriage, one that _you_ wanted. You shamelessly display your mistress in front of the whole court. You wanted me out of your life and yet here you are with me, alone. What are you doing, Henry?" she didn't want to push him away. She could never push away the man that she loves – the only man that she loved. "Do you really wish to hurt me? Why do you go to me for comfort, instead of that Anne Boleyn?"

Henry breathed hard. He asked himself the same questions. Why Katherine and not Anne? Why not the girl who promised him a male heir? The very reason of the annulment of his marriage. He need not think hard. The answer would come off easily from his lips. "Because with you I can be Harry, and you are my Catalina."

It was just then that he noticed that a tear escaped Katherine's eyes. He wiped the tear with his thumb and noted that her Queen still had a smooth face. She became old through the years but it did minimal things to her physical appearance. "Do not weep my love." He took her hand and placed it on his chest. "My heart still beats for you."

Katherine did the least likely thing to do – she believed him. She believed him because she still loves him, despite all his actions. The emotion they shared at that very moment was rare and she wished not to throw it away. "I love you Henry. I always have and always will."

Henry looked into her eyes longingly. "I love you so much." She was his Catalina, and he was just plain Harry. He knew he wanted Catalina as his wife the moment he first saw her, but it could not be done. And so, he did what he could not do the first time they met, he kissed her passionately, surprising Katherine and surprising himself, for he does not feel any guilt at his dishonesty to Anne. It felt like Anne was never in the picture in the first place.

* * *

"Lady Salisbury?" Princess Mary asked as she put the book she just finished reading on the small table. "Do you think my father would ever invite me to court again?"

Lady Salisbury looked at the young Princess. "Why yes, of course. You are his daughter, are you not?"

"Yes but…" Mary wondered, would she ever go to court again as a princess? Would she not be disinherited when her parent's marriage is annulled? "I know things and I know it is about me not being a boy."

"Do not ever think of that Princess!" Lady Salisbury said, surprised. "Your parents love you, you are the greatest pearl in – "

"the kingdom, I know perfectly well Lady Salisbury," Mary said, continuing her father's constant praise. But she also knows that being the greatest pearl in the kingdom isn't enough, there has to be an England's heir, and it seems like she wasn't the one who's going to carry out that title. "I wish sometimes my father trusted me a little more, that I can be like my grandmother, Isabella of Castile. I wish that sometimes, being a girl is enough."

* * *

"What are they doing in there?" Anne asked impatiently, as if someone knew the answer to her question, and they were keeping it from her. "I want to know what's going on."

"Control your temper, child," her father said to him. "The King is madly in love with you. Nothing is going to happen to a sad man and an old woman. You are the one he wants, not the Queen."

"How can you be so sure? The King goes to her during sad times and not to me. He finds her company more comfortable than mine! He still loves her despite her inability to produce a male heir!" Anne screamed. It now dawned to her, she could never replace Katherine, and she could never be Katherine to Henry.

Her father's temper was going out of control too. "Well instead of complaining like a little girl who would not be given a new dress for Christmastime, why don't _you_ contemplate on what _you_ did wrong or on what _you _did not do?"

Anne calmed down a little. "I'm sorry papa. It's just that I could see my future, and it's slipping away because of his majesties mood swings. I cannot bear to loose it all."

* * *

There was never a day alone with the King of England. Eventually, the servants would have to come in and serve dinner. But at the King's orders, they left the Queen's apartments after doing so. Not even a musician stayed to play.

"I am surprised you did not want a musician to play," Katherine said.

Henry took a small piece of meat. "I wanted to be alone with you remember?"

They ate quietly, Katherine relished the moment for the next morning when she wakes up, she may not be able to have her husband's attention. He may want to be with Anne, and he would forget that she is his wife.

"What was it like to be Isabella's favorite daughter?" Henry asked out of nowhere. Finally, he spoke up about what was really troubling him all day, the very reason he acts surprisingly. "What was it like to have both your parents a sovereign in their own right? What was it like losing a mother and being in a foreign land at that very moment?"

"It was heartbreaking," Katherine said softly. "But there is nothing more I can do about it but pray, and remember her words to me when I was young. She was a very great Queen." And she knew Mary could be like her grandmother, a Queen regnant.

"She thought me how to write," Henry said. "It was me, with my sister Mary, who would cheer her up."

"You used to cheer me up too…" Katherine said, herself surprised at her own words. "I'm sorry, your majesty, I didn't mean – "

"May I have this dance?" Henry stood up, offering his hand to Katherine.

"Do you wish me to summon the – "

"May I have this dance, my lady?" Henry asked again. "It seems to me you are forgetting that the man in front of you is a skilled musician," he smiled, and she took his hand.

_You lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around, you make me crazier. _They danced around the room, Henry humming a tune he composed himself to Katherine. _Feels like I'm falling and I'm lost in your eyes, you make me crazier._ They ended their dance with a low curtsy, and Henry kissed Katherine's hand. "If it pleases my Queen, I would like to stay the night."

_

* * *

_

My first Tudor fanfic! A product of my brain which for the first time saw a man with ¼ of his head missing, literally. Reviews are very much appreciated! Thanks!


	2. On My Own

_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters mentioned in the story._

* * *

_And I know it's only in my mind  
__And although I know that he is blind  
__Still I say, "There's a way for us."  
__~On My Own, Les Miserables_

* * *

"Forgive me, Majesty for worrying, but how were you a couple of weeks ago, when you didn't even bother to ask for me?" Anne Boleyn asked, not really wanting to hear the answer. There was no doubt that the King wasn't his usual self with the Queen. It was as if time turned and they were once again in the early years of Henry VIII's reign. The King and Queen were happy and there is not a worry in the kingdom. Anne stared at her food, she could not eat; everything on the table seemed tasteless. "Is his Majesty forgetting his promise to me?"

Henry smiled, he was once again Anne's passionate lover, but there was a certain degree of gleam that was not in his eyes at that moment. "I will have my marriage annulled, and you will give me sons." He reached across the table, touching Anne's hand. "You must never forget that sweetheart."

Anne smiled back. Once again, she won and the Queen lost. She could just imagine the look on Katherine's face, hopeful when she found out that her husband wanted her company. Henry was now Anne's; no longer Katherine's, Henry's little scheme didn't change anything.

But Henry still won't get his way, just as Anne won't get her way. He can't get an annulment and she can't be his Queen. Anne noticed that Henry won't look at her the way he would look at Katherine – with utter respect, and if she didn't know that he loved her – with such devotion.

Henry waved for a pageboy to come closer. "Tell Queen Katherine that I shall dine with her this evening."

"Is there something that I should know, my love?" Anne asked, once again, Henry was going to Katherine and not to him.

"I want to talk to her about some things, regarding my Great Matter," Henry said.

Anne tried to retaliate. "Why can't you talk about such things sometime in the afternoon? Why do you have to dine with her?"

"Why do you have to fret over such things?" Henry raised his voice.

The pageboy came back quickly, his face graver than usual. "Her Majesty, the Queen, says that she is feeling ill, and refuses his Majesty's offer to dine with her."

Anne's mood lightened at this. If the King won't stay away from the Queen, then it is better that the Queen stay away from the King.

Henry's eyes glared. "Well tell her, that it was not an offer, and that it was a command." He took a bite of his meat. "No, I shall tell her myself." He stood up and stormed out the room.

Anne, surprised by the King's actions, stayed glued to her seat. The King's actions are not to her favor. Slowly, she could feel him slipping away, and if this continues, soon, her family will slip away from all the favors, all the ambition. And the hardest part of it was, it was her heart which will be left into pieces when all this is over.

* * *

"Katherine!" Henry stormed into her presence chamber. "They said you didn't want to see me!"

"I am not well my Lord, I do not wish to cause you the same situation," Katherine said, after a slight curtsy.

"Have you seen the physician yet?" Henry asked, half concerned, half dutiful to his wife.

"Not yet," Katherine said. "I will summon the physician if that is what pleases my husband."

"Good, I shall see you tonight then," Henry said, finally noticing Katherine's paler than usual face. "And try getting some color back in your face; you look like you've risen from the dead."

"I will tell you once again, my dear husband, I am ill," Katherine said, calm as ever, even at times when Henry is being insensitive.

"You have a physician, have you not? Go summon him!" Henry ordered, before leaving the room.

Katherine turned to one of her ladies, "You heard what the King said, summon the physician for me."

* * *

Later that evening, the King joined the Queen for dinner; it was quiet, except for a musician. Katherine was still looking pale. Henry wouldn't even ask what is making her sick. The physician was of no help, he just concluded that the Queen hasn't been eating well enough, and she hasn't been getting enough sleep. When she eats, she would experience pain in her chest, and she would throw up. At night, she would retire earlier than usual, feeling very tired. And her face is very pale, so are her palms.

"The new French ambassador is arriving, a day from tomorrow," Henry said, breaking the silence he wasn't aware of, as he was enjoying his food. "There will be a joust, and I hope you feel better by then."

"The physician is of no use, I still don't know what is wrong with me," Katherine said quietly. If she dies, Henry would be free to marry Anne Boleyn and Mary would be the loneliest princess in Christendom. "And what do I have to enjoy in a joust when you would no longer be my Sir Loyal Heart?"

She was right, and Henry hadn't thought of that. He always asks for Katherine's favor. So how would it be now that he has Anne? Would he really embarrass his Queen in front of all noblemen? "I would still want to ask your favor. I always win with your ribbon on my lance."

"Do you really mean that? Or are you just saying that out of respect for me? And I doubt that you still respect me for you want to make that Anne Boleyn your Queen and her children your heirs, instead of me and my daughter Mary, your greatest pearl. Or will you have my ribbon on your lance, but her ribbon on your breastplate?" Katherine didn't know what prompted her to say that, she just did.

Henry gave her a fiery look. "You do not speak to me like that," he said with a low voice. "I expect to see you at the joust. You are still my wife, and I will have your ribbon in my lance, as I always have."

"As his Majesty wishes," Katherine replied with a low voice. "I would like to retire now to my bedchamber, I am tired from today's activities."

"How can you be so tired?" Henry asked. He thought of what Katherine would do on a usual day at court. She would go to Mass, she would sew, she would read… What is it that tires her most? "But if you wish to do so, you may. Good night my Queen."

Katherine stood up and gave Henry a curtsy, "Good night, husband."

* * *

Katherine was no better the next day. She would still feel chest pains whenever she eats, and she would usually throw up anything she eats. That afternoon, she chose to sit by the fire, telling her ladies that she feels unusually tired. "Summon the physician for me," she told one of the ladies.

Moments later, she retired to her bedchamber. When the physician came, she was half-asleep. "Is that the physician? I have to be well by tomorrow. The King wants me to be at the joust tomorrow and yet I feel tired and I cannot eat."

But it was not just one physician, after him came a couple more physicians, and there were barber surgeons too. They were murmuring and it was clear to Katherine that they did not know what to do. She started to analyze what was wrong with her herself. She was nauseous, but only after eating and feeling pain in her chest, she grew tired easily, and Henry remarked that she was pale. Of course she can't be pregnant, her courses became irregular so it was normal to expect that her courses didn't come this month and the last time Henry came to her was weeks ago, when he became Harry again to Catalina.

"My Queen, we feel it necessary to bleed you, just a little," the physician explained and waited for Katherine's approval.

It was the last thing Katherine wanted to be done to her. It hurts so much and she knows that the sight of blood would make her throw up again. But if she wanted to be there at the joust, she has to be bled.

* * *

"Perhaps it's my time to be the Queen of England," Anne said cheerfully to her brother, George. "Katherine is ill and they say they bled her, so it must be really life-threatening."

"She is still the Queen, do not wish her ill," George said sympathetically.

"She's already ill, brother," Anne said with a smile. "And I know, one day, maybe not tomorrow but soon, I will have to replace her and do what she was unable to do – provide the King a living son."

_

* * *

_

My father, the King of England,

_Most gracious King, papa. I have heard that my mother is unwell, and that she has been for a couple of days now. As her daughter I am deeply troubled, and I wish to be there by her side, to care for her as she cared for me when I am ill. Please heed my request._

_Your humble daughter  
,__Mary, Princess of Wales_

Henry stared at the letter in front of him, short and straight to the point. He loves Mary but it would not help with his Great Matter if she should come to court. She will be devastated with her parent's annulment and he doesn't want that. It is true that someday she will be a bastard, but until that day comes, he wants his only daughter to be shielded from all the harshness that he himself brings. Henry tossed the letter aside, deciding that he would not reply to the letter, knowing that he cannot bear to tell her himself that he doesn't want her at court.

* * *

What they say that you will only feel so little pain is not true. Katherine felt like they were going to cut her whole arm from her, and she opted to look away, not wanting to see any shade of red coming from her arm. She grabbed the sheets as the pain increases, hoping that next morning, she would feel better.

It was the day of the joust, to welcome the French ambassador. It was the purpose but it was not the real intention of the King. He wanted to joust again, he wanted to feel young and he wanted to be merry, for one moment, not thinking about his Great Matter and his heir. Every noblemen were invited, every man wanted to joust. The ladies have their ribbons tied to their wrists, waiting for a man to ask for their favors. Queen Katherine was no better, even worse, her face is paler, her hands white as snow.

The first round of men jousting came, one by one, the men won points and all the while, Katherine kept wondering where Henry was, so that she could tie her ribbon in his lance, and enjoy the rest of the joust cheering, watching Henry win. That is if Henry would be true to his words and not ask Anne's favor, who was sitting a couple of feet away from her.

"His Majesty, King Henry of England."

Henry came around riding his horse; he stopped just in front of the stands, getting his lance, "Katherine, my lady," he said, surprising everyone, including Anne.

Katherine stood up, feeling dizzy for a moment, but kept her composure. She walked toward Henry's lance, which was resting on the rails. She felt dizzy again, this time her vision blackened, but managed to tie the first knot. Just when she was securing her ribbon on Henry's lance, tying the second knot, her vision blackened again, lost her balance, and the whole court panicked when she fell to the floor.

"You are all fools!" Henry knew his physicians were of no use and so he trusted his friend Charles Brandon when he said he knew a good physician – a Moor who converted to Christianity.

"Get him for Katherine," he scowled, pacing back and forth in Katherine's presence chamber.

The Moorish physician was better than any of the physicians of the court combined. Their knowledge is incomparable to anyone. And so Henry whole heartedly believed what he told him that day.

"The Queen was pale, which is a sign that she lacks blood, it was not good for her to have been bled," the Moor said, explaining every detail as possible. Henry didn't understand most of it, for it was the first time he would hear it. "And so it has lead me to my conclusion that Queen Katherine is with child."

It was the only sentence that mattered, for those were the words that would ruin Henry's plan for the kingdom, and his plan for Anne. It was unlikely now that the Pope would grant him what he wants. Not unless Katherine miscarried, and that would prove that she is not capable of producing heirs. He snapped back to reality, realizing that the child could be a strong male heir, and that he didn't have to upset Rome after all. But those were just the odds, what he was sure of is that he has another heir, and he doesn't even know if he should be glad.

_

* * *

_

Aren't heartburn, fatigue, and pallor more dramatic presumptive signs of pregnancy? Heartburn because of reflux, which sorts of results to hyperemesis gravidarum, fatigue because of… oh well, being pregnant, and pallor because of increase blood volume requirement related to the addition of a new organ, the placenta. And bleeding is just wrong because Katherine needs a lot of blood and then they bleed her?! Come on, result = fainting. Again, reviews are very much appreciated.


	3. Boston

_Disclaimer: I own no one of the characters mentioned in the story._

* * *

_I think that I'm just tired  
__I think a need a new town  
__To leave this all behind  
__I think I need a sunrise  
__I'm tired of the sunset  
__I heard it's nice in the summer  
__Some snow would be nice  
__Boston  
__Where no one knows my name  
__~Boston, Augustana_

* * *

"It is important to give the Queen foods which can help the baby grow healthy. Also, it is better if the Queen doesn't drink ale and instead drink cooled boiled water," the Moorish physician explained. "Above all, her Majesty must be free from stress."

"How far is she along now?" Henry asked, his face grave.

"About six weeks now," the physician answered, he realized it was not the greatest news to tell the King. Everyone knew of his plan to annul his marriage.

"Have you told her yet?" Henry asked again.

"I was hoping it would bring her joy if His Majesty were the one to tell her," the physician answered. "She is quite awake now."

Henry breathed hard, the physician was right. "Then you may go now."

"It is an honor for me to serve the King and Queen of England," he said with the lowest of curtsies.

* * *

King Henry entered the bedchamber of his wife and waved her ladies to leave the room. He watched Katherine from the door which he closed ever so gently. She looked really pale, paler than when he demanded her to attend the joust. Then he started blaming himself. If he hadn't persuaded Katherine, she would have never agreed to be bled. He knows how much Katherine hated the idea of being bled, and how hearing that her husband has been bled worries her so.

And she fainted at the joust! He was true to her; he asked for her favor and didn't wear Anne's in his breastplate. He also put the life of his unborn child in danger. The child which needs so much protection while inside Katherine. The child who will need much more protection once delivered. He could not bear to be optimistic, be he couldn't help but be glad. He can have a son – a boy who is a Tudor and a Trastamara. He would teach him how to joust, how to hunt; he would raise a great Prince. But then the child could be a girl – a girl he doesn't need but he will still love nonetheless, a girl that would prompt him to proceed with the annulment. If that happens, he would have two bastard girls, and it already breaks his heart to think of one bastard daughter, yet alone two.

Henry moved closer to Katherine and she stirred on her bed.

"Henry?" he took her hand, sitting on the edge of her bed. "Henry what did the doctor say? Am I to die from illness? Are you finally getting your wish?"

"Don't speak like that," Henry said with a low voice. He did not even notice the insult in her words. How could he ever wish that his Catalina would die? "You are not going to die. Nothing's going to harm you, not while I'm around." He kissed her forehead and then her cheeks. "You must be strong, for yourself and for our child."

Katherine started to sob. "Mary is my sole comfort. I love her and I know you do too. Why can't we just have her here at court?"

Henry kissed her again, this time on her lips. "Hush, my love. I did not mean Mary, I meant this child." He touched her belly and color came into Katherine's face.

"Is it true?" Katherine asked, her face full of joy. "Tell me, are you telling the truth? Is it what the physician told you?"

"Yes my love," Henry said, touching her face. "He also said that you should not have been bled. I am sorry to persuade you into attending the joust."

Katherine looked through Henry's eyes. The child she is carrying could change everything. If she gives birth to a strong baby boy, Henry might no longer try to annul their marriage. But then again, she has done that before, and the boy died after a month. She has to be strong for Mary and for her unborn child. She will not let her children be disinherited because of Anne Boleyn. Even if she gives birth to a girl, she will still not allow Henry to disown her daughters for she knows that Mary can be just like her mother Isabella. Katherine knows that Isabella's blood runs through her veins and through Mary's too.

"I am sending you to Ludlow Castle, so that you may breathe fresh air and be away from all stressful things in the city," Henry said.

Katherine was shocked at what Henry said. He was the one who did not want her to see Mary. She knows what he would do with her absence. "I will not go."

"It is for your own sake, and for our child," Henry said to his stubborn wife. He did not want to have an argument with her, but she is provoking it.

"Why would I go to Ludlow Castle when by doing so I am risking the possibility to be declared Dowager Princess of Wales? I will not go there and then one day find out that Anne Boleyn has taken my crown. I will not go when the inheritance of my children are at stake. I will stay here, where I can protect them the most. I will not have Mary and this child as bastards," Katherine said fiercely. "I know you do not have faith in me that I shall deliver a healthy baby, more so a boy. You do not have to pretend that you care, but I do care, more than you ever will." She turned to the other side, so that he may not see her weeping. She always managed to hold back her tears, she was always so strong, but not this time.

Henry did his best not to yell at Katherine for being so stubborn. He tried not to yell that it was her who did not have faith in him that he would not do such things. But how could he assure her that when he started the annulment without her consent? "You shall not do what is against your will. But I want you to know that I am postponing the proceedings of our annulment until…" He did not want to continue his sentence. He did not want to break the heart of his Queen but he also did not want to break the heart of Anne Boleyn. "I just want you to know that I'm postponing the proceedings of the annulment." He exited the Queen's apartments and went on to find Anne.

* * *

"She can't be with child," Anne Boleyn said in bewilderment.

George Boleyn looked deep into his sister's eyes. "That's the rumor that's spreading around court – the reason as to why Queen Katherine fainted at the joust."

"But she can't be," Anne said. "That's the card I'm going to play. A son and heir is my card, she can't play my card. She can't take Henry; I'm not going to be just like all the others." Tears started to fall off her beautiful face.

George hugged his little sister. He would not let her loose their games when they were young, he would always let either one of his sisters win. "I wish I can say it will all be fine." If only this was one of their childhood games, wherein he can let her win.

He continued to hold his little sister in his arms. "If it is your destiny to be Queen of England, then you will be. But for now, you have to wait. Wait for what fate has in store for you."

Just then, their father came into the room, furious. The rumor was true now, since it has troubled Thomas Boleyn. "These are bad times Anne."

"I am sorry father, these matters are beyond my control," Anne said. Everything will start slipping away from them now, she can feel it.

"You may no longer demand the King of what you want," their father said. "If the Queen delivers a girl, then he will come back to you. If the Queen delivers a boy, then you will forget you ever dreamed of becoming the King's wife. But if that happens, my daughter, I promise, I will find you a good husband."

Anne tried not to weep. "I can't just be the King's mistress! He will still marry me, I know it."

Thomas Boleyn grabbed her arm. "Don't be a fool child! This is not about love or affection. This is about giving England a male heir. If the Queen delivers a son, the King would forget the annulment. I thought you knew these things, I thought your mind was ruling your heart."

Her father was right. It was never about love, it was about a son – son that the King can have nine months from now. "Forgive me father. From now on, I will only do what you command me to."

"Good," Thomas Boleyn said before leaving the room.

"I have to go now sister," George said, kissing Anne on the forehead. "I suggest you just rest here, think things through, and remember that you are a remarkable lady, and any man would be a fool not to want you."

"You can be charged with treason with your words George," Anne said and his brother just smiled and left.

* * *

Henry stood by the door to Anne's room. She was so preoccupied that she didn't even notice the door open. She had a book in her hand, but she was staring into nowhere outside the window.

"Anne, my love," Henry said softly.

Anne was startled, not expecting the King. "Forgive me, Your Majesty, I didn't know you were coming."

"I suppose you know now of the Queen's condition," Henry started.

"If His Majesty permits, I would like to go to our home in Hever Castle, to spend some time with my niece and nephew," Anne said out of nowhere, she likes her niece and nephew, but not enough to want to visit them.

"Are you saying that because you want to be away from me?" Henry said.

Anne couldn't answer. How could she when the answer is "yes"? How could she tell the King of England that he broke her heart and she wants to be away from the one who did that? "No," she said.

She bit her lip. "That question was foolish of me to ask, forgive me."

"I came to see of you were alright," Henry said. He could not say any more than that. "Good day, Lady Anne."

_That was it,_ Anne thought. _He won't even tell me that it will be alright, and that he will keep his promise to me._

* * *

"Tell me sister, what's on your mind?" Mary asked later that night, she decided to sleep with Anne. "I know you're not alright."

Anne kept crying. She was crying from the moment Mary kept her company.

Mary stroked her sister's hair. "You were in love with him?"

Anne nodded, her whole body shaking. She could never open up to anyone like she can with Mary. "I was a fool to believe that I was going to be Queen."

"Oh sister…" Mary said. She hugged Anne tight.

"When the King went to see me, I wanted to tell him that I'm going away, that I'm never coming back to court, that I never want to see him again," Anne said, weeping. "But I can't. I can't because father and uncle would be furious, and the King won't like it. I wish I lived in a place where I can do whatever I want, where no one can tell me what to do. Perhaps you're right, Mary, I do reach too high."

"You know you can ask them to let you go to Hever Castle for a while," Mary suggested.

"Mary, I think you know what they would tell me when I ask them that," Anne said.

"Then go," Mary said, her eyes sparkling. "No one will notice you this time, the whole palace is asleep. I don't mind being yelled at for letting you go."

"I can't," Anne answered quickly. But then, she started to think about it. "You're not the only one father's going to yell at, George too."

"We can manage, sister," Mary smiled.

They got up; Mary helped Anne into her traveling clothes, and sneaked out of the palace to where the horses are. "Be safe, Anne. Say 'I love you' to Catherine and Henry for me."

Anne got up the horse and rode out of the palace, out of the city, to Hever Castle, where she hopes to partially forget all that happened. And with her absence, she hopes the King will forget her too, so that she can be away from the King who broke her heart.

* * *

The next morning, after Mass, King Henry started looking for Anne. No one ever misses Mass, not unless they are confined to their bed.

"Lady Carey, where is you sister Anne?" Henry asked Mary.

Mary thought she could not lie to the King, but for the sake of her sister, she could. "I have not seen him since this morning, Your Majesty."

"Is that so?" Henry replied, not believing a word she said.

Thomas Boleyn shot her daughter a look, saying that she will not like what he will say once they are in private.

"Charles! What do you say we go out hunting?" King Henry said to his friend, the Duke of Suffolk.

"I'd be glad, my Lord," Charles replied. "Where shall we hunt this time?"

"Somewhere near Hever Castle," Henry replied with a smirk.

* * *

"I heard Anne Boleyn went away last night and I suppose you helped her, Lady Carey," Queen Katherine said, looking out the window.

Mary remained quiet. She respected the woman in front of her. If she wasn't born a Boleyn, her loyalty would forever be to her Queen.

"Henry is going to Hever Castle, to Anne Boleyn," Katherine continued. "And I have to stay here, for I am a Queen and Queens turn their head whenever their husbands take a mistress."

"I'm sorry, my Queen," Mary said softly.

Katherine's breathing hardened. It was Henry's fault, but she could never blame him. She started to worry for her child, maybe she should've went to Ludlow Castle like Henry told her to. "Help me to my bed, and get me a glass of water," she ordered. She could not bear to loose her unborn child.

_

* * *

_

Merry Christmas! And I managed to update before going to China, haha! Anyway, reviews are very much appreciated; consider it as a Christmas gift…


	4. Part of the List

_Disclaimer: I own no one of the characters mentioned in the story._

* * *

_Touching your face  
__Invading your space  
__They're a part of the list  
__Things that I miss  
__Things like your funny little smile  
__Or the way you laugh  
__Or they way we kiss  
__~Part of the List, Ne-Yo_

* * *

Anne Boleyn sits by the window, the afternoon sky framing the beautiful countryside. She's surprised her father and uncle haven't sent anyone for her yet. Maybe she wouldn't be in trouble for leaving like she thought she would be and Mary won't be punished for helping her. But somehow she wished someone would come to take her back to court. She didn't care whoever was it, as long as that person said that she was being summoned by the King.

"Aunt Anne," Catherine Carey has been standing near Anne for a long time and yet Anne was still startled when she heard Catherine's voice. "Is our mother coming?"

"No," Anne said.

"Then perhaps grandfather?" Anne shook her head. "Surely someone's coming. You've been staring outside for a long time now. You must be expecting someone," Catherine said.

Anne stood up, getting away from the window for the first time since that morning. "No one's coming."

"My mother used to tell me that a knight in shining armor always comes for a lady in distress," Catherine recalled. "You seem to qualify for that category, I'm sure someone will come for you."

"A knight maybe, but a King, never," Anne murmured as she walked away from her optimistic niece. She reminded herself to tell Mary not to fill Catherine's head with such nonsense.

* * *

Henry looked up the afternoon sky, letting his horse walk slowly towards Hever Castle. At their current speed, they would not reach Hever Castle before the sun sets – they were still very far away. He looked around, his companions clearly not happy about their trip but are not saying it to the King.

"I am doing the right thing, right Charles?" Henry asked as he maneuvered his horse next to the Duke of Suffolk's.

"Of course, my lord," Charles said hesitantly.

"Surely, Lady Anne will be happy if she sees us," Henry added.

His friend simply nodded.

"And Katherine, she's carrying my child." When Charles didn't respond, the words of the Moorish doctor flashed back to Henry's mind, _Above all, her Majesty must be free from stress_.

"My lord, may I speak frankly?" Henry nodded to Charles and he continued. "Do you remember when we were children and you would tell me how you hated seeing the Queen, your mother, sad while the King, your father, danced with the prettiest ladies at court?"

"Yes of course," Henry nodded, his face deep in thought. "Back then I was a Duke of York. I wasn't to become a King; I didn't know the ways of a King. Also, people corrected me back then."

Charles Brandon gathered up his courage. He didn't want to see Queen Katherine being replaced by Anne Boleyn. Katherine of Aragon is the best queen England could have. "With all due respect Your Majesty, I believe we should turn back."

Henry raised a brow at his friend. He needed someone to support him in his pursuit for Anne; he needed it because he himself wasn't sure that he's doing the right thing.

"I believe it is best for the future of England if we go back to the palace," Charles said bravely. "I believe it is best for a King to go back to his Queen."

King Henry ignored Charles and kept moving forward. For a couple of yards, silence ate them. It shocked everyone when Henry jumped off his horse and ran towards nothing. He picked up a rock from the ground and raised it for the rest of his companions to see. "Do you know what this is?"

It was Charles who answered, "My lord, it is a rock, obviously," he smirked a little.

Henry ran back to his horse, "It is not just a rock, look at its shape," everyone stared. "Pomegranate-shaped rock," Henry smiled at it. "Katherine would laugh when she sees this." _And I should have never journeyed to Anne_.

Henry smiled at the memory of him giving Katherine a pomegranate-shaped wood. He carved it himself, but having no talent at carving, it didn't look like a pomegranate. Katherine laughed so hard when Henry presented it to her. It was definitely the most awful looking pomegranate in all of England but Katherine liked it anyway, just because it was from Henry. She loved receiving simple things from Henry. If she received jewelry, she would thank him; if she received a simpler, more thoughtful gift, she would smile brightly.

"Let's go back to the palace," Henry ordered. "I want to put a smile on the Queen's face."

* * *

The next morning, even though still very tired from his uneventful and discontinued journey to Hever Castle, Henry was filled with energy when he entered the Queen's apartments. He caught Katherine sewing his shirts. She nodded slowly towards her husband. "I am glad to see you in high spirits."

"As I am glad to simply see you, my Queen," Henry walked slowly towards her, smiling. "You will never believe what I saw – " he can't say to her that he was going to Hever Castle " – what I saw lying along the road." He took the rock from his pocket, watching Katherine's face as she realized what it looked like.

She laughed softly. That laugh proved to Henry that it he did the right thing by going back. "Did you really find this along the road and not did something to a rock to make it look like this?"

Henry smiled. "I shall leave for Ludlow Castle tomorrow. I wish to visit our daughter Mary."

"Then I shall come with you," Katherine stated.

Henry touched her hand. "No my love, you must stay here. The journey may tire you."

"But I also wish to see our daughter. You have no idea how much I miss her."

"I miss her too," Henry kissed her in the forehead. "I shall tell her how much you love her." He wanted to tell Katherine that he wants Mary present during the Christening of their child. But the odds are there won't be any Christening. Henry could still not be optimistic, so he tried to be less pessimistic as he can be.

* * *

After a long journey, Henry VIII and his courtiers arrived at Ludlow Castle. They were welcomed by Princess Mary's small court. Mary was very much glad to see his father. She wanted to ask him permission to return to court. She decided that a good time would be later that evening, in the middle of the festivity prepared for the arrival of the King.

Mary curtsied low to the father.

"Mary, my pearl," Henry said, motioning Mary to stand up and then he kissed her on both cheeks. "You've grown taller and much more beautiful."

Mary smiled at the compliment. "I have also mastered my lessons."

"So I've heard," Henry said, very proud of her daughter.

Later that evening, the festivities begun. Mary, along with her ladies, danced, much to the delight of Henry. Henry also took the time to dance with his daughter, who is more graceful than the last time he danced with her.

After the festivities, Henry summoned Mary to his privy chamber.

"Lady Salisbury, do you think he wants me back at court?" Mary asked excitedly. "Mama's pregnant after-all; I should be there to support her."

"Then I shall be happy for you if that happens," Lady Salisbury replied.

Princess Mary went on to his father's privy chamber. She saw him near the fireplace, reading a book. She curtsied and sat at the chair opposite his.

"You wished to see me, papa?" Mary asked.

Henry closed the book and placed it on his lap. "Yes, I have an important matter to tell you."

_Summon me to court, summon me to court, _Mary kept repeating in her mind.

"As you may have heard, the Queen is with child," Henry started. "Mary, I hope you always remember that I love you, and you will always be my pearl."

Mary could understand the hidden meaning in his father's words. It means that if her mother miscarries or delivers a stillborn or even a girl, he could go on with his annulment. She would be a bastard. "I always pray that mama delivers a healthy baby boy, so my greatest fears won't come true."

"What are these fears, Mary," her father asked.

"That I shall be a bastard," Mary said, doing a great job at no letting her tears fall, "and that I shall acknowledge someone else as queen."

* * *

That night Henry could not sleep well. The sadness in his daughter's voice still pierces through his heart. He kept on stirring in his bed, trying to find a comfortable position without him hearing Mary's words. Finally he fell asleep, and when he woke up, he was in the gardens.

He could hear her laugh. It was so distinct that he could recognize it miles away. He turned around and saw Anne Boleyn – twirling around the blooming flowers and picking up some of them along the way. She smiled at him and a cool breeze went by – Anne vanished like dust with the breeze.

Henry looked at his right and found a full-length mirror. He couldn't see his reflection clearly and so he moved closer. When he could finally see his reflection, he realized it was him – and he was a child. He turned around and saw Catalina – it was their first meeting. She smiled at him and he tried to touch her hand. When he did, they started dancing.

He looked at Catalina's face and she was now more grown-up – she was now Katherine. He realized it was one of the many feasts for their coronation. He kept on dancing with her, staring at her beautiful face and when he tried to kiss her, the image melted with his kiss.

Henry opened his eyes to see Katherine on the bed, cradling a baby in her arms. She looked tired but happy. He stepped forward and realized it was their son, Henry, Duke of Cornwall. He looked longingly into his son's face, tears welling up his eyes. He blinked for a second and he was in a different place.

That place was different from the previous ones – it was filled with sadness. He saw Katherine, sleeping but white as marble. He moved closer and touched her hand – there were as cold as snow. Then, he heard someone sobbing from behind him and a baby wailing. He turned around and saw Mary, carrying a baby – Katherine was dead.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Thanks to those who have read this story so far! This is a very great week. Monday, we don't have Pediatrics (our professor is still in the USA). Tuesday, we don't have Obstetrics (our professor has diarrhea). Wednesday, we're chillin' in the Nursery. Thursday, we don't have Pharmacology. Friday, we don't have Logic and Critical Thinking. Wooot! A good way to start the New Year. Anyway, please review. Reviews are very much appreciated!


	5. Roulette

_Disclaimer: I own no one of the characters mentioned in this story._

_

* * *

_

_You can't see my heart beating  
__No you can't see it through my chest  
__That I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
__I know that I must pass this test  
__So just pull the trigger  
__-Russian Roulette, Rihanna_

* * *

Anne Boleyn was walking in the gardens of Hever Castle with her brother George. She hasn't been at court for months since she departed unexpectedly. She was sad and lonely. Though she wouldn't show it in her eyes, her brother know her well enough that she is sad, and that she wants her old life back – the time when she was loved by King so much that he wants an annulment from the Queen.

"What are you thinking, Anne?" George asked.

Anne sighed. "I'm thinking about the letter that the King sent me. It says that I should go back to court."

George smiled at this. "Then you should be happy sister! The King is still in love with you. This time, all your dreams will come true."

"What do you know about my dreams?" Anne asked sternly. "I don't want to be the King's mistress and I will never be one."

"Don't make harsh decisions Anne," George told her.

Anne continued to walk. "I've been thinking about my reply. And I hope, as my older brother, that you will support me because I choose not to go back to court."

"Sister, papa will be mad at you for doing that," George commented.

"Papa would never know, would he George?" Anne said, her eyes pleading.

George looked into his sad sister's eyes. The answer was simple – of course he would somehow tell their father, it is his duty to their family. "I can't guarantee that. I'm sorry."

Anne hustled back to the castle, dragging her dress through the grass. It was wrong for her to trust her own brother, she should have known beforehand. But now, she is sure that her father and uncle would do everything to get her back to court, just like the King wanted.

* * *

"Do not be silly Anne!" Thomas Boleyn shouted. "You know what the Queen's chances of delivering live baby boy are! After this pregnancy, the King will want another woman again and you would want it to still be you."

For the time that Thomas Boleyn has been in Hever Castle, he and Anne were having a confrontation. His ambitious daughter is gone and he is determined to get her back.

"I don't want to be his mistress!" Anne fought back.

"Who told you that you'd be one? The King loves you!" Thomas Boleyn reasoned.

Anne simply shook her head. "I know perfectly well that the King loves no one. He will only love a woman if she gives him a son."

"And you will be that woman," Thomas Boleyn hugged his daughter. "I know you are destined to great things. Give it another try; I know he'll come back to you."

"And what is the Queen's child is a boy?" Anne asked, scolding herself for partly believing in her father.

"It won't be," Thomas Boleyn said with a smile.

* * *

Princess Mary was staring at her book, a book she was supposed to finish by that time. "Your mind is wandering Princess," Lady Salisbury commented.

"In a couple of weeks I shall be the happiest princess, Lady Salisbury," Mary couldn't help but grin like a small child. "I received a letter from my mother, the Queen."

Mary looked at Lady Salisbury with hopeful eyes – she wanted to tell her the whole content of the letter. Lady Salisbury seemed to notice this, "Good news from her Majesty?"

"Certainly!" Mary said, excited. "She writes that she is confident that she will carry the child to term but will go to confinement earlier just to be sure. She also writes that my sibling is so strong that it tires her very much, much more than I did when I was in her womb. And, Lady Salisbury, the best part is that from her letter, I should think that I will be summoned to court these days. I should be there when mama gives birth."

"I am happy for you Princess," Lady Salisbury smiled. If the Queen does not deliver a healthy baby boy, there will be lots of people disappointed. She will be sad for Princess Mary, for it puts her in a difficult position again and for Queen Katherine, for too many reasons she can think of.

* * *

It was Queen Katherine's last night before going into confinement. Usually, she would delay going into confinement as much as she could, wanting to minimize the possibility of Henry taking mistresses but now, she realized that there is no point of staying at court much longer. It could only bring much more stress to her and to her child. Sitting beside Henry, she looked around court, touching her belly as she does so.

"Are you well, Katherine?" Henry asked her. Henry didn't think that Katherine would be able to carry the child as long as she did and now, she is nearing term. There was nothing wrong with hoping that Katherine delivers a healthy baby boy but Henry restricted himself from planning jousts and festivities for the birth of his child. He won't be able to take that pain if the pregnancy ended badly and yet he can't help but be excited.

"A bit tired but yes, I am well," Katherine responded. She couldn't count how many times a day Henry asks her if she is well. In fact, she tries her best to look well. She did regain her color but she is always easily tired. She is still looking around court and felt her child kick when she saw Anne Boleyn. "Why is Anne Boleyn back at court?"

"She is one of your ladies, isn't she?" Henry told her.

"She went away without my permission," Katherine said. "I do not like that attitude from my ladies." She looked at Anne Boleyn and saw that she was looking at them. Anne curtsied and gave a soft smile to Henry, which Katherine noticed. "I shall not have her with me in my confinement."

"Fine," Henry simply said.

* * *

Anne Boleyn was chatting with her sister, catching up with the latest news at court. Mary started telling her the latest gossip but Anne wasn't listening. "Anne, it's rude to stare," Mary said. Anne was only able to take her eyes off the Queen for a few seconds since she first saw her.

"How can she be so huge?" Anne asked.

"Well the baby inside her is strong, that's how," Mary said, defending Katherine.

"I bet it's not even a boy," Anne mocks.

Mary clutched Anne's elbow. "You do not speak with such disrespect about the Queen. You should know how much she takes care of herself and of her child."

Anne stared at her sister with such disbelief. "If I were in her position, with a belly so huge and the King beside me, I will be able to give England a son."

* * *

Henry decided that the court should stay at Whitehall Palace until after Katherine has delivered her child. They are not expecting the child to be born until the next week. The Queen along with her ladies and midwives stayed in the dark and gloomy rooms intended for the confinement of a queen. They would let their days pass by embroidering, praying, and watching the Queen sleep. The ladies could not wait to get out of the rooms, wanting to be immersed once more in the court life.

Rumors are spreading around court that King Henry is once again enamored by Anne Boleyn. He would dance only with her, and they would exchange glances just like the ones they used to before the Queen became pregnant. The ladies decided that the best thing they could do for their Queen is to not say a word. Everyone's goal is to have the royal baby delivered safely.

Days before Katherine would finally carry her child to term, she woke up full of energy. She was able to finish the book she was reading and she and her ladies finished sewing a quarter of an altar cloth.

Just as she was ready to keep away the things she used in sewing, she felt it – the sweeping pain starting from her back that signals the start of the birth of her child. "Please help me get to the bed, I think my child is coming," she said to no one in particular.

Before the actual time of the Queen's labor, her ladies are told what to do and what not to do. But no labor ever goes smoothly, Katherine should know. The ladies are all panicking, running around like chickens in a coop, afraid as if they are the ones who are going through the process of labor. "Someone tell His Majesty!" "Get the fresh linens and some clean water." "Is the royal crib alright for the child to sleep on?" "Isn't the child not to come out yet until next week?"

Katherine could care less about the bickering of her ladies. She can feel the child trying to come out and all she can do is push and pray for a quick and safe delivery.

* * *

Anne stayed outside the King's presence chamber, waiting to be summoned inside. She was about to be announced when a pageboy came running quickly, whispering something to the herald.

"Your Majesty, the Queen is now in labor, and Lady Anne Boleyn asks for an audience."

Henry's eyes widened. At last the time he has been waiting for is now here. He can have a son. But he can also have a daughter. Nevertheless, he is not anticipating the time that the Queen shall come out of her confinement. Katherine will soon find out the he has once again expressed his desire for Anne Boleyn. He wanted to be loyal to Katherine but he can't when there is a huge chance that she does not deliver a healthy baby boy. "But the child is not due until next week. Fetch me Charles Brandon; I need his company in a time like this."

"And what about Lady Anne, my King?"

"The Duke of Suffolk shall accompany me," Henry simply said.

* * *

They have been drinking ale. Henry has been drinking ale and Charles doesn't have any choice but to follow suit. Henry has been drinking ale to keep himself from worrying too much and being anxious.

"What if it's a girl?" Henry asked absentmindedly. "But what if it's a boy? What shall I name him? Maybe I should not name my son Henry."

"My Lord should be calm, wait for news, and then decide what the right thing to do is," Charles commented.

"Maybe I ask too much from God," Henry said. "I should be content that Katherine is well after the pregnancies she had. Is it too much for me to wish for a son?" He took another gulp of ale. "Let us have a mock announcement, first, I shall practice hearing that I have a daughter and then, I shall practice hearing that I have a son."

Charles looked at Henry bewilderedly. "Are you sure?"

"Go on, deliver the news to me."

Henry is drunk, and anxious. But Charles thought that it is better than Henry having no emotion at all. His current reaction just shows that he still hopes for the best outcome, but will be disappointed if the contrary happened. "The Queen has delivered a healthy baby girl."

Henry forced a smile. "Tell the whole court and let them rejoice. There shall be free wine in the streets of England." His smile faded, realizing how foolish he is. "I was so happy when Mary was born."

"Let's try the other one, shall we?" Charles said. "The Queen has delivered a healthy baby boy."

Henry smiled softly, his eyes suddenly filled with a sparkle of hope. "How I wish Charles, how I wish."

* * *

"The head is coming Your Majesty; push!" the midwife instructed. The labor was short compared to Katherine's other pregnancy but the pain was not lessened. Katherine's head was covered with droplets of sweat, holding on to a rosary in one of her hands, her young ladies traumatized at the sight of a woman in labor.

"One more big push," the midwife said. Katherine pushed her hardest, not wanting the child to die inside her. Then, she heard satisfied gasps from the women around. A cry suddenly filled the room.

Katherine rested her head on the pillow, exhausted. "Your Majesty has given birth to a healthy baby girl."

* * *

Anthony Knivert, given clear instructions to tell the King of the condition of the Queen and her child immediately after birth, ran to the King's private chambers. When he entered the room, he was out of breath and Henry stood up, ready to tackle him if he delivered grave news. "Her Majesty has given birth to a healthy baby girl."

Henry dropped his glass of ale on the carpeted floor. Breathing hard, he swallowed a lump in his throat before saying, "All of you leave."

"My King…"

"I SAID LEAVE!!!" Henry bellowed.

* * *

Katherine figured she'll have to be strong, not just for Mary's rights but also so her baby daughter's. She doesn't have time to rest because every minute of her rest would be Anne's time to rise again. She screamed in pain, feeling something she has never felt before after delivering a child.

_

* * *

_

This chapter actually required me to read Pillitteri's book. She writes about Maternal and Child Nursing. Reviews for this chapter will be well loved.


	6. Airplanes

_Author's Note: Along with the re-formatting of my laptop, I also reformatted this chapter even though the original copy was not lost. This chapter took a long while to complete so I hope you'll enjoy this one._

_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters mentioned in this story, except…

* * *

_

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_~Airplanes, B.o.B ft. Hayley Williams

* * *

_

Henry stared into nothingness with disbelief. A daughter, a healthy daughter. The emptiness of his chambers took him twelve years back, the moment that Mary was born. At that time, he knew that a healthy son would follow. After that son, another would follow. The moment that he set his eyes on Mary, he knew that she would be the pearl of his world – the greatest pearl in the kingdom.

A hard knock on the door took him back to the present time, painfully realizing that his dreams twelve years ago didn't come true. He still doesn't have a son and the only moment that he thought he would was when he heard a surprising news few months back. He didn't have a positive outlook regarding the pregnancy but at the same time, he didn't completely lose hope.

_Now is the perfect time to lose hope, _he told himself. Another hard knock on the door and Charles Brandon came in. Henry gave him a hard look. Instead of listening to him, he was making a mental note that after Brandon talks, he will go find the love of his life Anne, dine with her, get a good night's sleep, and start the day pursuing his annulment.

He won't stop to make preparations for the child's baptism; someone can take care of that. He won't consider that Katherine is still in confinement. So much has been delayed and he wanted to make up for the lost time.

"Didn't your Majesty hear me?" the Duke of Suffolk asked. "Queen Katherine's life is in danger."

Henry found himself quickly making his way to the Queen's apartments. Despite what he thought about earlier, the decisions and the disappointments, he still found himself pacing fast, his steps as fast as the beating of his heart.

Twelve years ago he saw his pearl. And despite the absent sons, Mary was still there. One of his dreams came true.

* * *

Mary spent her afternoon in her studies and in her prayers. The chilly November wind was making her uncomfortable. She hugged her arms and tried to warm her palm by rubbing them against her green velvet dress.

She stood up and lighted a candle. She watched the flame burning lightly and found herself longing for the chair beside the fireplace. She took a step and the wind blew past her. Mary shivered and she dropped the candle, killing the flame in the process.

"Princess?" Lady Salisbury inquired.

"Nothing to worry about Lady Salisbury," Mary said, bending to pick up the candle she dropped. "My hands trembled, that's all." Mary decided that she would not tell Lady Salisbury what was troubling her. Her governess would not know that every time she prays, she prays for a baby brother, the happiness of her mother, and the downfall – or rather, the rude awakening – of Anne Boleyn. Mary thought of changing the topic. It has been a while since her mother went into confinement and she still hasn't heard from her father, the King.

Lady Salisbury seemed to read her mind and said, "A day or so from now I am sure we will be hearing great news from London. You shall be prepared for an immediate journey Princess."

Mary smiled at this. It was in these times that she appreciated the warm and kind heart of her governess. "I hope so too, Lady Salisbury."

* * *

Charles Brandon found it hard to keep up with King Henry. He was explaining to the King what the doctors said as best as he could. "The doctors and midwives are certain that there is another child waiting to come out."

Henry stopped at hearing this. Another child? "Is it another girl?" was all he asked.

"They said that in most cases, the children have the same gender," Charles knew what this meant to the King and he didn't like the fact that he was the one who said it.

_Another girl_, Henry thought. So there is a possibility that he will be a widow with three daughters. He shook his head at this. Katherine's statement a few months back haunted him. _Will you finally get your wish? _Henry made up his mind that he didn't want to lose Katherine. She is still the mother of his only daughter and nobody can change the fact that she is his first love.

His mind went back to the dream that he had. Katherine was dead and Mary was cradling a child. Could it be? _No_, Henry told himself. This should not end up like his dream; it shall not end with his heart breaking. When he started the process of the annulment, he imagined that Katherine would somehow consent and he would be the most generous King. He made up his mind that he would give Katherine two palaces, estates and a title that she would carry in her own right.

"I regret so much now Charles," Henry said, quietly sobbing. He would usually dismiss everyone if he felt that he would be showing weakness. But at that moment, he didn't care. He was hurt. Hurt at the thought of losing the Queen that he wanted to get rid of.

* * *

Katherine screamed in pain even though she is in a state of disbelief. She didn't want to believe that there is another child inside of her. How could she if the people around her are the same people who thought that she bore twins during her first pregnancy?

She didn't want to believe them but the pain was too strong. And she now recognized that it was the pain brought by the child wanting to come out. The same pain that brought Mary into the world.

* * *

"I have made some very wrong decisions," Henry said. "Mary… I should have summoned her to court. And Anne – I should have not asked her to come back. I should have made Katherine happy. I should have showed her that I still love her."

Charles Brandon felt that he wasn't the one Henry should be talking to. He should be able to tell it to Queen Katherine. He found himself not being able to say anything; he just stood there – perplexed by the King still showing concern for the King.

They were near the Queen's apartments now. They could hear Katherine's painful screams and Henry closed his eyes every time to block out what he was hearing. Just then, they could no longer hear anything but no one was coming out of the rooms. The whole court was still awaiting the news.

* * *

"One more big push my Lady," the midwife said. She herself was tired by the Queen's delivery. Sweat was covering the face of everyone in the room.

Katherine pushed with all the energy that was left in her body. She was no longer screaming in pain. She was done screaming moments ago when she realized that it wasn't doing anything to help her. Instead, she grabbed the sheets on her one hand and on the other a rosary. She rested her head on the pillow and breathed heavily when she heard the irritated scream of a newborn.

She wanted to ask them if the child was healthy. It didn't even matter to her if it was another girl. She wanted to speak, but found no energy to do so. She closed her eyes and waited for her ladies to inform her of the condition of her babies but heard none. Katherine's breathing relaxed – she was slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

"Make way! Make way!" Anthony Knivert stormed past courtiers wanting to be the first to know about the King's twin babies. He reached the King with swollen red eyes and wondered if he was even allowed to see the King in that condition especially since his own expression was the exact opposite. He fell into a low curtsy.

Henry noticed him and motioned him to stand up. He felt a glimpse of hope when he saw his friend smiling.

"Her Majesty Queen Katherine has given birth to a son – a healthy son," Anthony couldn't stop smiling. He just delivered the greatest news the King of England could ever receive.

But the King didn't have time to rejoice with his friends. He stormed out of the room, practically running. A son – he finally had a son. Most of all, that son is also the son of the Spanish Infanta that he first fell in love with. A son who was the grandson of his father – the founder of the Tudor dynasty and the grandson of the two great Catholic Monarchs – Ferdinand of Aragon and Isabella of Castile. His son will continue the legacy of the Tudor kings.

The Queen's household curtsied low upon seeing him. He can tell that everyone was happy. England finally had a male heir. "I wish to see my Queen and the newest addition to the Royal Family." He wanted to see the little boy who would be his own pride and joy.

"This way Your Majesty," Elizabeth Darell led him to the Queen's bedchamber where the Queen was sleeping soundly. The babies were on both sides of the Queen. "The Prince is on the Queen's right."

Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder if the King had any joy upon hearing the birth of the little Princess. Everyone seemed to forget that the Queen first gave birth to a girl. All they are happy about is the birth of the boy. Only those who are closest to the Queen admired the pink little baby. They were sure she would grow up to become a beauty.

Henry walked towards the Prince's crib. In it was a little boy and it was as if his son Henry has just been born – he was very happy. "Leave us," he said to Elizabeth Darell. He was too happy to even share that moment with anyone. He lifted his son from his peaceful slumber. He didn't cry, nor did he wake up. He just wailed his arms a little as if to tell his father that he wanted to return to his warm crib. "My son," Henry whispered. He kissed his son's forehead. Just then, he heard a cry.

At the other side of the bed was his daughter. He took it as a sign that she wants her father's attention too. Henry smiled and laid the Prince down. He went to the other side and saw his daughter grimacing as she cried. He picked her up and smiled at her. "Mary would be glad that you were born", he said softly. The Princess slowly stopped crying, relishing the moment that she is in her father's arm. "Your brother shall be King, but that that doesn't mean that we will love you less." He kissed her too in the forehead.

After returning his daughter to the crib, Henry turned his attention to Katherine. Her hair was neatly swept off her face and braided to the side. She was sleeping peacefully. _She must have been really tired_, Henry thought.

He remembered that after their son Henry was born, Katherine was up and about caring for her child. The same was the case with Mary. He stroked her hair slowly. He thought how lucky he is to have such a perfect Queen – capable of ruling and defending his country while he is away, most charitable and pious, a most loving wife and mother and now – the mother of the heir to the throne of England. It would have been a wrong decision to divorce her.

He bent down to kiss her on the lips. He touched her hand gently, not wanting to wake her up. And then he realized something – her hands were warmer than usual.


	7. I Want to Hold your Hand

_Author's Note: This took too long to write… Way too long. I blame school. Anyway, this will be the last chapter because I don't think I'll be able to write anymore considering there are lots of things that I actually have to write, like thesis. Please read, review, and enjoy this last chapter._

_

* * *

_

_And please say to me  
__You'll let me hold your hand  
__~I Want to Hold Your Hand, Beatles_

_

* * *

_

_King Henry smiled at the image he saw through his glass window. He has always pictured that perfect moment but it was just now that he did get a chance to live it. He bowed his head a little as the little boy outside waved and curtsied, almost tumbling. Behind him, a little girl was running, grasping the ends of her dress. She plunged herself to the little boy and they both dropped roughly on the grass._

_Henry laughed at the sight. The most precious boy – his little boy – was always carefully protected by his governess and the rest of his household but he knew he needn't to worry. He knew that boy – he was once like him. Everyone may try to protect him, try to stop him from approaching danger, but that boy can manage on his own._

_The two children stood up giggling with traces of dirt in their clothes. "Papa!" the girl shouted and blew Henry a kiss. Every day, Henry's little girl looks more and more like her mother._

* * *

Princess Mary stared at the gray horizon in front of her. The cold autumn wind gushing through her face, drying, and almost cracking her lips. She has a brother and a sister; she should be happy about it. But as Mary slowly approached London, she realized that there was something missing in the news that the people kept on telling her. They forgot to mention her beloved mother. Mary had been debating about it in her head. If she was sick from childbirth, they someone would surely tell her. But someone _must_ tell her that her mother is safe. It tormented Mary not to know anything.

She wanted her horse to pick up pace. She wanted her horse to be running towards Whitehall Palace where her mother was waiting for her. She never imagined her return to court to be such a glorious event. She thought she would never return to court at all. Moreover, she thought that if she ever did, she would be a bastard. She would be addressing another woman as queen.

"May we please pick up pace?" Mary said, loud enough for the guards who were leading the way to hear. She saw that Lady Salisbury was about to say something and she added, "I'm excited to see the little prince and princess. Besides, it's freezing out here."

_

* * *

_

_This time, it would be different_, Princess Mary told herself as she made her way towards the Queen's bedchamber. Long gone are the adoring looks people at court give her when she comes their way. Most importantly, no one would ever look at her with eyes full of pity over the annulment of the King and Queen. She is a princess, and nothing will ever take away that right from her. No, not now that she has a baby brother sleeping safely in a cradle.

She longed to catch a glimpse of Anne Boleyn. How humiliated and disappointed she must be! She no longer holds the King's heart. King Henry shall now forever be with his true wife, Katherine of Aragon.

Mary prepared her best smile for her mother – she had no other expression in her face anyway. But her smile lessened when the Queen smiled back weakly, color still not present in her face.

"Mama!" Mary hurried towards Katherine of Aragon. "You look very tired," she observed. "I should have just allowed you to sleep, I'm sorry."

But Katherine knew that no matter how much she wanted to sleep, she couldn't. The arrival of her daughter to court brought about so much excitement in her. She would finally be able to see her daughter after a long time, to see her smile and stroke her hair. "I wanted to see my beautiful daughter," she smiled. "And I know that you also want to see your siblings," she motioned for the wet nurses to pick up the babies from their cradle and show them to Mary.

Mary's face glowed as she saw the pink and puffy faces of the little prince and princess. She was very happy to see the little prince in particular. He came at the right time and saved her mother from being replaced by a harlot, saved Mary from being declared a bastard, and saved England from destruction. "I am so very happy that you are here," she said softly to the little prince. "And I am very glad that you have brought along a little girl with you. You are only days old and yet you already managed to find a way to please me."

Katherine laughed softly at the image in front of her. Every word that Mary said is right. The little prince is their knight in shining armor. "I was thinking of naming them Edward and Isabel. I already talked to your father and he said that I can name them whatever I want to."

Mary found a way to make Edward grasp her finger with his hand, pleased to see that he has such strong grip. "Papa wants me to play one of my compositions tonight in front of the whole court," she said as Edward finally let go of her finger. She moved on to Isabel, stroking her pink cheek slowly. Having a girl would have never been enough for King Henry VIII. He was determined to have a boy. All he wants is a male heir and Mary is smart enough to notice that. No matter how many times he calls her his "Pearl", it would never be enough. _You're not going to feel rejected the same way I did_, Mary promised to her little sister.

"I still think you'll make a great Queen of England, Mary," Katherine said, noting her daughter's silence.

Mary went on to sit at her mother's bed, the fresh linens felt smooth under her palm. "But mama, we both know that the road towards becoming a Queen of England is not easy. There will be a lot of sorrows and heartbreaks. I think I prefer this one, where we could all just be a happy family."

Happy doesn't even begin to describe the days that followed the birth of the twins. Following the christening of the Prince and Princess was a jousting tournament. There was no doubt in the people's minds that King Henry will win. Everywhere he went, his happiness just flowed through.

As Katherine was about to take her seat among the audience, she felt a hand slowly touching her back, making her turn around and be welcomed by a kiss from her husband. "I shall be asking for your favor today," he said in a sweet voice. "There is no one else out there."

The King's words made Katherine blush, color slowly seeping to her face. "Henry," she said, catching his hand before he went away, "ask Mary's. It will make her happy."

"Alright my love," Henry said, kissing her cheek. "I'll ask for her favor before somebody else does," he said jokingly.

* * *

"_Did you love her papa?" Mary asked in a soft but determined voice. She looked down, staring at the black fabric of her dress as she heard the heavy footsteps of her eight year old siblings just outside the door._

"_Of course I did," Henry said, suppressing an angry feeling for her daughter for what she asked him. _I still do_, he thought. How could he not love the mother of his children? How can he not love the mother of his heir?_

_Mary bit her lip. From her observation, her father just loved her mother for giving him a male heir – no more, no less. She would have believed otherwise, if it weren't for – "Elizabeth. How would you explain Elizabeth?" her voice was revealing a hint of hatred._

_But before Henry could look at her daughter, the door opened with two children running in with full energy. "Papa!" Prince Edward said loudly, beating his sister in running towards their father._

_Henry hugged them both tightly when Isabel finally made it in her father's arms. "Have you been crying again, my dear Isabel?" he whispered softly in his daughter's ear. Isabel already forgot about crying, but her father mentioning it made her want to cry all over again, no matter how many times Lady Salisbury says that it is not proper for a princess to cry._

* * *

To say that things went on the way it should upon the birth of Prince Edward and Princess Isabel was an understatement. The Queen, for most of her time, stayed in the Queen's apartment, sewing clothes for the poor or embroidering the altar cloth. She no longer joined the court in their every night merriment. Some say that childbearing took a toll on her health – that she could no longer resume her usual activities. Some say the Queen has been like that even before the Prince and the Princess was born. Before, she was slowly being isolated because of the presence of the King's mistress – Anne Boleyn. Before, everyone at court thought that it was just a matter of time before the King banished the Queen.

Nonetheless, Katherine of Aragon is still Queen of England. She is also the mother of the Prince of Wales.

But Anne Boleyn wasn't to be defeated that easily. Seeing the voluntary isolation of the Queen, she immediately grabbed the opportunity to still be lady in the King's heart.

"Kings always have mistresses Mary," Katherine calmly said when Mary found out that Anne Boleyn has once again ensnared the King. "Just remember, she can't do anything to you, to us, as long as we have Edward. You have to protect him Mary, for your sake, for Isabel's sake."

"I understand Mama," Mary said. "But don't you…" she didn't finish her sentence, she didn't think she could. She was, after all, still the King's subject – she must still be loyal to her father. "Forgive me," she just added softly. _Don't you think he went a little too far this time?_ Mary wanted to ask her mother. First, Henry Fitzroy; and now, Elizabeth.

The news of the King's mistress giving birth to a healthy baby girl was kept from the legitimate children of the King. They wouldn't have to know – especially Edward who is constantly given the impression that he has the perfect family. But Mary knows. Even before, when no one would tell her about her parents' annulment, she knew – she always knew. It was not hard to notice the difference in the behaviors of the members of their household, especially the decreasing number of the Queen's visit.

Mary soon found out. She could not help but overhear the whispered conversations of her ladies. _An illegitimate brother and sister,_ she counted. And for the first time in her life, she doubted if her father ever loved her mother.

* * *

"_I miss mama," Isabel tried to stop the tears from flowing. But it was her first time to experience something that made her want to cry so much. She has yet to master the will to hold back the tears – just like her sister Mary._

_Henry held his little daughter tightly. His children have lost the most important woman in their lives. He knew that no matter how hard he tried to find someone else, no one is ever going to measure up to Katherine of Aragon. He has lost the mother of his children and his great queen._

* * *

Katherine of Aragon laid in her bed, color totally drained from her face. She was in no condition to see anyone and most of her ladies were dismissed, seeing as they can cause more stress than help the Queen. Despite the thick blankets covering her up to her chest, she could still feel the coldness of the January wind. She looked at the beautiful tapestry that covered the walls of her bedchamber – memories flooding back into her mind.

This was it – the end of her destiny. She indeed became Queen of England, just like what has been told of her since she was a child. Not with Arthur but with Henry – the strong, robust, energetic Prince, and later, King of England. Childbearing started out as a tragedy, but there was nothing that a pious Queen could not resolve through her prayers. God has given her Mary and for many years, has been her only source of strength. She was willing to fight for Mary's right and also for her position. God has made her Queen of England and no one is going to replace her or her daughter.

For quite some time, she feared the impulsive acts of her husband, even demanding an annulment but once again, God has heard her plead. The birth of Edward and Isabel secured her position but most importantly, she fulfilled her destiny – to be the Queen of England and to be the mother of the next King of England. For eight years, she has supervised her son's education, made sure that he was going to be England's greatest King – even greater than his father.

She can now rest.

"Catalina," she heard Henry whisper.

She must've been dreaming – must be. But the heat she could now feel on her right hand was proof that she was far from dreaming. Henry is with her.

"Don't go, don't leave us," Henry's voice was pleading. "Your children need you… I need you…"

"Mary," Katherine said. "She is old enough to marry. Find her a good husband, Henry. And promise me that Edward and Isabel will grow up with your love, especially Isabel. She should feel just as important as her brother. Promise me, Henry." She smiled at him. Her destiny was inevitable.

Henry tried to hold backs the tears that were threatening to fall. He tightened his grip on his wife's hand. "I know I don't say this often, and I don't think my actions reflect it, but I love you. I always have."

Katherine smiled her heart full of joy. "I know…"

And then, just like falling asleep, Katherine of Aragon took her last breath. King Henry beside her no longer fought the urge to cry. Tears went down his cheeks freely. He has lost his wife, his friend, his Queen. For the first time in his life, he understood why his father never remarried after the death of his mother. He never thought he'd feel the same way. He just lost the woman whom he truly loved and no other woman could ever replace Katherine of Aragon in his heart.


End file.
